1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly, to an electrical connector having magnetic module for noise-filtering.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Magnetic elements are often used in noise-filtering in the high frequency field. An electrical connector having magnetic modules with more effective noise filtering, smaller size and lower cost is always a focus of the designers of the field.